A number of current RF devices (ex. —antennas/antenna modules/antenna systems) for aircraft may have structural characteristics which make them cost-inefficient and less than desirable for implementation with the aircraft.
Thus, it would be desirable to provide a system for providing an antenna which obviates the problems associated with current antennas.